


chrollo gets down n dirty with a cabbage ;)

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: cabbage fucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>chrollo fucking stop it, stop fucingn cabbages im tired of your shit</p>
            </blockquote>





	chrollo gets down n dirty with a cabbage ;)

Chrollo loved fucking vegetables and he goes to the vegetable market and he fucks the vegetables and everydyay the tell him to fuck right off because he shouldn’t be fucking the vegetables and contaminating them like who the fuck does Chrollo think he is? Fucking all those goddamn cabbages and never giving back to society? Chrollo came in today again and fucked all the cabbages and I don’t want to finish this anymore I hate my life.


End file.
